


Devilspawn

by TheGiratinaLord



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Dungeons and Dragons character origin, Little bit of trauma, Oh what am I saying there’s going to be a large amount of trauma, Pretty violent and descriptive deaths, Tiefling, Warlock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 02:22:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17215238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGiratinaLord/pseuds/TheGiratinaLord
Summary: So this chapter is just world building, the next chapter I will really get into the backstory.





	1. Intro

This book is going to be the origin of my personal Dungeons and Dragons 5th Edition character. Here are the basics of the character

Name: Balance Lightray

Race: Tiefling (For anyone who does not know, a tiefling basically looks like a human with their skin being some shade of red, horns, one row of teeth that look similar to a shark's teeth, but a little less sharp, and a tail)

Class: Celestial Warlock (Again, for anyone who does not know, a warlock is a someone who seeks something, and makes a pact with some kind of greater being to get it. In this case, he has a pact with some kind of celestial being, likely an angel of some sort)

Pact of the Tome (Pact of the Tome allows a warlock to have three minor spells from any other class

Apperance: 6’3”, with about 6 inches of that being horns, 330 pounds, including the horns and the tail, a spear shaped tail, blood red skin, and a pretty handsome face

Custom Magic Item: Cloak of Godspeed. While activated, doubles speed, and character can walk on anything as if it were solid

 


	2. A little world building before we get into it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is just world building, the next chapter I will really get into the backstory.

To start, the structure of the world. For mental image purposes, the continents are where they are now. When it comes to the towns, cities, structures, etc, that is where everything is different. Another important thing to mention is that the people in this are racist against odd races, like dragonborns, drow, and duergar.  
And tieflings.  
The area that we will be focusing is a larger city that has lost its name through time.  
The name of the city is really not the important part though. The important part is how the city runs that is important.  
The city is run by three mob bosses, each operating the different positions in the town with their mob.  
Cutthroat the assassin runs a Thieves Guild of sorts, as they use only Thief's Cant and are mainly rouges. Their job in the city is to watch for thieves, and if they catch one, they force the thief to pay for the stolen item, and part of that goes to the person the item was stolen from, and part of it goes to Cutthroat's mafia.  
Inferno the Pyromancer is in charge of a mainly wizard mafia, and their job is to collect taxes from others. Wizards are not normally known for brute strength, but being fire magicians, they can be very intimidating, so usually no one is hurt, and others are usually called in to deal with them  
Outrage the Barbarian, in charge of a barbarian clan who migrated to the city. His mafia works as an enforcer. These members are the one called in when someone refuses to pay for stolen goods, or refuses to pay taxes. These people are no only intimidating, they are extremely strong, being barbarians and all, and can seriously injure people.  
These three individuals make up the government of this larger town, and as a result, the people of the town itself aren't exactly nice. To put it simply, most will either try to kill you, swindle you, or both.  
One final fact is, most of the time, one mafia is trying to take over another, mainly by killing its members, and waiting until they are weak enough to overtake. This fact will be very important.  
Those are the main points that you need to know.  
The next chapter will finally start the backstory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the inconsistent schedule. This is my first book, so some things are a little harder to come up with than others. I would greatly appreciate it if you could leave a comment on a later chapter once I get them posted and tell me what you think, what I could do better, etc.


	3. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so this is the actual first chapter! Hope you all enjoy!  
> Warning: this is where he descriptive death tag comes in, so just be wary of that

Little information has ever been on Balance Lightray. No one can find any records, or any evidence that he even existed, just some little rumors here and there.  
I guess I have been doing a really good job of hiding.  
As you can probably guess, my name is Balance Lightray, but that wasn’t always me. I used to be Oriox Lightray, the son of a female human bard and a powerful tiefling warlock.  
I am not Oriox anymore.  
Oriox died on That Day.  
————————————————————  
That Day will be ingrained into my mind for the rest of my life.  
Who would be able to forget...  
Well...  
You’ll see.  
It was just a normal day, I was about 6, and both my mother and father were off work that day, so we decided to just stay home and have fun. The Wizard’s guild had let them have a few days off, and they were going to make the most of that time.  
I went upstairs to see what we could play with, when a large crash and a scream came from downstairs.  
They had warned me about certain people.  
People who feared us because we looked like demons.  
People who want us dead.  
I had to know about things like very basic self defense, and what exactly death was.  
Because they knew how much danger we were in by just existing.  
I tried to be as silent as possible as I crept to the bottom of the stairs.  
I saw my mother on the floor in a small, spreading pool of blood.  
I also saw my father, standing against the intruder with his pact weapon, a flaming blade he called Devil’s Fire, at the ready.  
The last figure I saw was a cloaked figure with a knife, with what looked like a poison coming off of the tip.  
The figure managed to avoid my father’s attempts to kill him, and dispatched my father with a very quick slash to the neck.  
The figure then looked back at the stairs.  
At me.  
I ran up the stairs, but he was way faster than a 6 year old, and managed to get to me before I got very far.  
From the look on his face, my parents died way too quickly, and he wanted to watch someone suffer slowly. That person was going to be me.  
He took out a different knife, one without any kind of poison on it, and stabbed me in the eye. Now that got a bloodcurdling scream out of me, as I had been silent for the most part of this situation.  
He smirked, and stabbed me in the chest, just barely missing my heart, the he left me on the ground. I could see him, at the bottom of the stairs, take out a match, light it, and set the house on fire. I begin to black out, but there was one thing that I heard from him.  
His voice was rough, and barely audible, but I managed to make it out  
“Damned devilspawn”  
———————————————————  
Apparently not only was he ignorant to the fact that tieflings were not demons and not all of them are evil, but also to the fact that they still have that little bit of demon blood in them, so they have a little innate magic  
And an innate resistance to fire  
I woke up slightly covered in rubble, with a stab wound in my chest , and a eye with a stab in it  
I made a promise to myself that day as I got out of the rubble and began shambling down the street to get some kind of medical help.  
I would find that man  
And I would make him burn in a fire, just like he tried to do to me.  
But I would make sure he didn’t escape and that he would burn  
And I would enjoy it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the introduction chapter, there will probably be about three to four chapters, maybe more. Idk yet, but I hope you enjoy!


End file.
